The Promise Of Joy
by MadameCaptain
Summary: A twist on the events following the mid-season finale.


A/N: This is my attempt to fix the world left by the mid-season finale. It will keep me going until April. :) I own nothing! Just like to play. I know I have another Christmas story already posted, but that was my break from this story. Took a bit longer to finish than I expected.

~The Promise of Joy~

This was it. The end that they tried so hard to avoid.

The evil in Artie had managed to unleash the sweating sickness to the world.

Claudia sat there, staring into Artie's eyes, watching the light fade from them. All she could do was cry. She knew she had to do it, but it felt so wrong. She hoped there was still some way that he could come back to them. The real Artie. Provided they all didn't die from this current disaster.

Myka, Pete and Steve sat there watching the events unfold. They were all in shock.

Suddenly they were all brought out of their trance by the sound of the Farnsworth buzzing. Myka, who had hold of it, answered to see the face of Mrs. Frederic.

"Agent Bering, what's happened?" She asked, concern etched in her normally stone-like features.

"Artie, the evil Artie, has unleashed the sweating sickness. Claudia... she... she stabbed Artie in the heart with the dagger. I think it was the only way to release the evil. I don't know how much time he has left though, we need to get him to a hospital. Although it won't matter if we all die in the next 24 hours. Is there any information that leads to a possible cure?" Myka said, panic creeping into her voice with every word.

Mrs. Frederic looked to her side, and nodded.  
"I have managed to gather some information with the help of Agent Wells and Dr. Calder on all possibilities for such an event. There's a chance that if we release a very potent antigen into the atmosphere, it can reverse the sickness to all who are affected. We've been working with some of our contacts in the government to see if there's a way to implement this with a type of antigen bomb." She paused, looking at her companions on the other side of the Farnsworth. "It's not a guarantee, but it's the best option we have. If our contacts come through for us, we will try release this "bomb" within the next 2 hours, provided we can get an antigen together in time. Regarding Artie's situation, I am going to have Dr. Calder flown out immediately to help. This is no ordinary wound, and as such, I think her expertise will be needed. When you know where he'll be taken, please contact me with the location so that we can make travel arrangements."

Myka looked at Pete as he started calling around for the nearest ambulance.

"Okay." She said, closing the Farnsworth.

After about five minutes Pete hung up the phone. "There's an ambulance on the way, should be about 7 to 10 minutes. It's about 3 miles south of here. I'll contact Mrs. Frederic back. Steve, will you should check on Claudia and Artie."

Suddenly they heard the noise of the Steinbrooks running towards them. Myka, Pete, and Steve all held up their Tesla's waiting.

"Stop right there. Unless you feel like being zapped, I would stay right were you are." Pete yelled, halting the progress of their three would-be attackers.

"What have you done! We are all going to die now!" Anja yelled. "Why did you stab him and release this disaster on us all?!"

Steve stepped forward. "Hey, if you would've listened to us in the first place this wouldn't have happened! Artie was possessed and tricked you into giving him the orchid! He was determined to unleash this, not us. Claudia did what she had to do to release the evil that was controlling him! So back off!"

All three of them stood there in shock. Claudia's sobs became louder, as what she had done was verbalized.

"Pete, get that location to Mrs. Frederic now! We can take care of this." Myka said quickly, her gaze never moving from their target. "Look, we have people that are getting an antigen in place as we speak. You have to stop fighting us and let us take care of Artie."

"You have an antigen as well? How did you plan to release it?" Johann asked.

"As well? Wait, you guys have an antigen? We need to talk." Myka said, pulling them to the side.

Steve moved back towards Claudia, crouching down to check Artie's pulse. "He's still alive, but his heartbeat is getting weak. How long until the ambulance gets here?"

Pete came back into the room.

"Should be any minute now. I'm going down to meet them now. You guys okay here?" He looked at them.

"Yeah, go, we'll be fine. Give me the Farnsworth, I need to call Mrs. Frederic back now. Just get the EMT's up here as soon as possible." Myka replied.

Steve was crouched next to Claudia and Artie. "Claud, it'll be okay. The EMT's are almost here." He said, reaching over to check Artie's pulse again. "Artie, we'll get you fixed up in no time, just hold on."

-

A few hours later, everyone was at the hospital sitting in the waiting room outside of the ER.

With the help of the Steinbrooks, Mrs. Frederic and the Regents had managed to launch two antigen bombs over the southern and northern hemispheres, with quickly spreading relief to all those affected by the sweating sickness. Not many people were even aware the disease had begun. The report to all the areas that were hit was that there had been a freak heat wave causing any discomfort or illness that anyone might have noticed.

Pete and Myka were sitting on one end of the couch talking about a game plan for Artie's defense concerning Leena, while Steve was holding Claudia at the other.

The doors to the ER had opened and everyone jumped up. The surgeon, Dr. Franke, was walking towards them.

"Well, we managed to repair all the damaged arteries and get him patched up. The next 24 hours will be crucial as to whether the surgery was successful. We have moved Mr. Nielsen to the room down the hall to the left. You may stay here but I would request only one or two people at a time in the room with him. He may wake up after an hour or so, but it could take longer. You said his doctor was on the way, correct?"

"Yeah, she should be here within the hour." Pete responded, wiping his face, a look of relief crossing his features.

"Great, we will fill her in on the details when she arrives. For now everything looks good, if there's anything else I can do just let me know." Dr. Franke said as he left the waiting room.

As they all walked down to the smaller waiting room at the other end of the hall, Claudia spoke up quietly.

"If you guys don't mind I'd like to sit with him for a while by myself." She didn't wait for a response and walked into the room.

The other three sat staring at each other.

"She doesn't seem to be holding up so well." Steve said. "That's the first thing I've heard her say in over two hours."

"I can't imagine what it would take to do what she did. She knew though, that it was the only way to help Artie." Myka replied softly.

"Yeah, we just need to give her some time alone. I think I'm going to head down to the cafeteria and get something to eat, my stomach is calling me names. You guys wanna join me?" Pete said, waving his hand in the direction of the elevators.

"Yeah, I'll come with you, maybe pick up something for Claudia while we're there." Steve said walking towards Pete.

Myka looked towards Artie's room and back at them. "I think I'm going to stay here in case Claudia needs anything or Vanessa shows up. You guys go."

"Okay, let me know if you want anything." Pete responded as they headed off towards the elevators.

-

Almost an hour had passed, Myka was sitting on the couch with a magazine, when she heard Dr. Calder, walking down the hall, talking to the surgeon. She set the magazine back down on the table and waited for Vanessa to head her way.

When Vanessa was done talking to Dr. Franke she moved towards Myka with Artie's chart in hand. She appeared tired and had a look of sadness in her eyes.

"Hi Vanessa, I'm so glad you made it okay. Did he give you all the information on the surgery?" Myka said.

Vanessa nodded, setting her bag down on the table.

"Has he woken up yet?" Her voice wavering slightly as she spoke.

Myka shook her head, "No. Claudia hasn't left his side since they brought him into the room. We figured she'd let us know when he did."

"How is she holding up?" Vanessa asked, walking over to the window to Artie's room. She sat there staring at him, wringing her hands together.

"Not good, she's barely spoken a word to any of us since everything happened. I'm worried about her. I'm trying to find a way to get her out of the room even for 10 minutes to eat something. I think she'll only leave if and when Artie wakes up." Myka winced at the reaction her last sentence provoked in Vanessa.

She didn't want to think negatively, but after the last 48 hours Myka had to look at the possibility that it could get worse. It was self preservation.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for that to sound so negative, I just..." Myka started.

Vanessa nodded, still staring into the room. She sighed, looking towards Myka. "It's okay. Do you think Claudia will mind if I go in and check on him? I don't want to bother her..."

"She's gotten used to moving around the nurses, plus, it's you. I think it will actually make her feel better to know you're here." Myka replied, mustering a half-hearted smile.

Vanessa attempted her own smile back, nodding again, and walked into the room. When Claudia saw her come in she jumped up and gave Vanessa a hug. It was the most responsive Myka had seen her since they got to the hospital, making her feel a little better.

Myka saw Pete and Steve coming back from the elevators as Claudia came out of the room.

"Hey Claud..." She said. "Did you want to run to the cafeteria with me now that the boys are back?"

"Yeah, I guess I could. I probably should eat something." Claudia replied.

Pete and Steve came up and looked surprised to see her out of the room. Myka just shook her head slightly, nodding towards the room. When they saw Vanessa in there, they understood and walked over to the couch and sat down.

Myka and Claudia headed towards the elevators. Pete and Steve looked at each other, both feeling a little relieved to see Claudia out of the room.

Pete got up and stood by the window. He looked back at Steve. "I'm happy that Vanessa's here, but man this has got to be hard for her. Even though Artie doesn't want to talk about her anymore, I know they both really care about each other." He looked back through the window, watching as Vanessa sat on the side of the bed, holding Artie's hand. "I wonder if the reason they stopped seeing each other is because Artie was worried about putting her life in danger again."

He sighed, walking back towards the couch and grabbing a magazine.

"Now that all of this is over, hopefully Artie will come to his senses and tell her how he feels. He's been so cranky since the Alice incident, and I'm pretty sure that was the reason." Pete said, kicking his legs up onto the table in front of him.

"Yeah, I definitely noticed the change. I'm sure when this whole situation has had time to settle, Claudia won't leave him alone until he does." Steve replied, chuckling.

-

A few hours later saw Pete and Steve both crashed in opposite corners of the couch, while Myka sat in the middle reading. She looked up to see Vanessa coming back down the hall, peering in the window.

"Looks like she's finally fallen asleep in the chair. I'm going to go pull a blanket over her while I check things." Vanessa said, grabbing a pillow and blanket out of a cupboard across the hall.

Myka smiled. "It might not be the best place to sleep, but I'm glad she's getting some rest. Let me know if you need any help."

Vanessa nodded, walking into the room. She went over to the chair, and lightly tucked the pillow under Claudia's head, trying not to move her too much. There was a slight grunt, as Claudia shifted into the pillow. Vanessa unfolded the blanket and laid it over her.

She didn't notice that Artie had woken up when she came into the room. He watched her, slightly foggy, and looked around the room to see where he was. Everything slowly started coming back to him. He closed his eyes, the events of the last two days assaulting him. When he opened them again, he saw Vanessa checking the fluid next to him connected to the IV in his arm. He was happy to see her here, but he felt horrible at the same time. The thought of how he had treated her the last time they were together bringing tears on. He blinked, trying to stop them.

He felt Vanessa grab his hand and the sensation made him jump. Artie opened his eyes to see her staring intently at him, a look of surprise growing on her face.

As the tears still threatened to escape, he squeezed her hand, and tried to speak. Realizing his throat felt like sand paper, and sounded just as bad, he tried coughing to see if it helped. Vanessa reached to the side of the bed, grabbing a glass of water and putting it in his hands. He drank the entire cup, relishing the feeling of the cool liquid on his dry, scratchy throat. When he had finished she refilled the cup and handed it back to him. After he had finished the second cup, she set it on the table, and grabbed his hand again. Artie just sat there staring at her, willing himself to speak now that his voice would work. He blinked a few times.

"Hi..." He rasped, suddenly unsure of what to say.

"Hi." She replied, smiling down at him. She felt so relieved to see him awake. "How are you feeling?"

"I was thinking of... maybe, taking a hike soon. That aside, I've felt better." He said, eliciting a small chuckle from Vanessa. "It's... good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Artie. I wish it wasn't under such unpleasant circumstances, but I'm glad to see that you're improving." She said, squeezing his hand lightly.

He looked up into her eyes, trying to find the words. "Vanessa... I've wanted to... I owe you an apology. I.. am so sorry for the way I acted last time... I-" He stuttered.

"Artie," she said, shaking her head "It's okay. Myka and Pete brought me up to date on what's been happening to you. I wish I had known, but now that I do, I understand why you did what you did." She smiled down at him. "And I stand by what I said, I'm not going anywhere."

He looked up at her with nothing but love in his eyes. "Vanessa, I... have so much I want to tell you..."

Artie was interrupted by a shuffling noise behind Vanessa. They both looked to see Claudia staring at them wide-eyed.

"Artie! You.. you're awake! You're okay!" She said, jumping up and running over to the side of the bed. She grabbed his hand, tears pooling in her eyes.

Vanessa stepped back towards the door, knowing these two needed some time. Artie looked over at her worried she'd leave, but he could see that she knew Claudia needed to talk to him alone. He gave her a small smile.

She walked out to the waiting room to inform the rest of the team that Artie was awake and looked good. There was a collective sigh of relief.

-

The next few hours had gone by quickly. Claudia and Artie had spent most of the time talking. Everyone decided it was the best for the both of them, they each had demons to get out into the open. No one knew how the impact of learning about Leena would affect Artie. They could tell when they looked in the room that Claudia told him, as he had become a sobbing mess.

Mrs. Frederic told them that when Artie was ready to be released from the hospital, the Regents would convene with him to get an account of what he remembered. She didn't believe that any harsh action would be taken, but it was a necessary step in the process.

It was decided that Leena's funeral would not be held until everything had been resolved. The acceptance of this news left everyone in a somber mood.

After the surgeon had a chance to check in on Artie, he declared that his recovery would be quick, and that he could be released within the next 72-96 hours to fly home under the care of his personal doctor.

Claudia and Vanessa had insisted that Pete, Myka, and Steve head back to the Warehouse to start the ball rolling on the paperwork to be filed. The two of them would stay to help bring Artie home when he was released.

-

Slightly over two days had passed since Artie had woken up, and Vanessa had walked into his room to check on him. She looked over to see Claudia asleep in the chair again. Artie was out as well, having most of the IV's removed he was able to sleep more comfortably. He'd spent most of the time sleeping, but it was inconsistent.

She walked over to Claudia nudging her awake.

"Hey, why don't you go get some sleep in one of the on call rooms. Might be less of a backache than this chair. I'll stay here and keep an eye on him" She said softly.

Claudia rubbed her eyes, looking over at Artie, then back to Vanessa.

"Yeah, I think that's actually a good idea. I can already hear my back crying as we speak." There was a small grin forming on her face as she spoke. "And I realize I haven't given you two much time to talk either. After everything that's happened, I think he might come to his senses about some things. I just hope he's not too late."

Vanessa couldn't help but smile at the young girl. It was endearing how much she cared about what happens to Artie, and especially about his happiness.

"Well, I can't speak for him, but it's never too late to heal wounds." She gave Claudia's shoulder a small squeeze. "Now go get some decent sleep, we'll have some work ahead of us getting him home."

Claudia looked at her with a tinge of relief in her face. She glanced back at Artie again, and then as she turned towards the door, she gave Vanessa a quick hug.

"I think the only person happier to have you here than me, is this old man, even if he doesn't show it. Go easy on him." She winked and headed out the door.

Vanessa couldn't help but chuckle a little and smiled, turning back to look at Artie.

She knew that Artie still cared about her, and no matter how hurt she was he walked away from her that night, she cared for him deeply as well. Maybe things could change for them, but he needed to make the gesture. She wouldn't push him if it wasn't what he wanted.

She grabbed a magazine and sat down in the chair to pass the time until he woke again.

-

An hour later Artie woke up groggily, expecting to see Claudia next to him. Instead he looked over to see Vanessa dozing in the chair that she had pulled close to the bed, a magazine half open in her hands.

All he could do is stare at her, thinking how beautiful she looked.

He had a lot to process since he came to. Claudia filled him in on everything, and all he could feel is soul crushing guilt at what he had done. He didn't know how he was going to move past what had happened. Even more so, he didn't know how everyone still wanted to be around him. He'd taken the life of one of their family. There's no forgiveness for such an act.

This train of thought caused him to tear up and sniffle, which in turn had woken Vanessa. She looked up to see Artie holding his hands over his face, tears moving past them down his cheeks. She had a feeling he was thinking about Leena, knowing there wasn't anything she could do but to be here to comfort him. She sat next to him on the bed, holding him close to her as the tears came in waves.

Sometime later Artie sat back, wiping any remaining tears from his face, unable to meet Vanessa's gaze.

"I... I'm sorry about that... I..." He started to say.

"Artie, don't be sorry. I know this can't be easy for you, but I'm here for you, I hope you know that." She said putting her hand on his arm.

He looked up at her, wondering what he did to have such an amazing woman in his life. He didn't deserve her, especially after the way he treated her. Aside from the events of the last few days, his biggest regret had been breaking things off with her that night. He had something wonderful, and had pushed it away because his mind was working against him.

Vanessa could see the thoughts played out across his face. She knew he couldn't heal if he wouldn't accept the love of his family, or of her.

"Artie, I know right now you don't think things can get any better, but give it time. No one holds this against you. We all know what that thing did, it turned you into something else. It wasn't really you. We know the real you better than that." She said, hoping he could take some comfort in her words.

He looked up at her finally. "I want to believe that. In time I know I may come to an understanding about everything, but I can't see it right now. I can't even figure out why you're still here. After how I acted, I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

There was a small smile forming on Vanessa's face. Maybe she'd have to remind him, and make sure Artie knew she truly still cared about him.

"Artie, I told you that night, I'm not going anywhere. I meant it then, and I mean it now. I care too much about you to stay away." She grabbed his hand, willing him to look at her. "I'll always be here, as your friend, or whatever else."

He stared into her eyes, realising what she was saying. He could live with just being friends, but in his heart he knew he'd always want more.

"I didn't know there was any other option. No matter what, I'll be happy to have you in my life in any capacity. But, If I haven't completely messed things up... I... I'd like to make it up to you somehow. Is there any chance we could... start over?" He looked down, feeling suddenly quite nervous that he might have misread her words.

"I'd like that." Vanessa replied, squeezing his hand. "But maybe... we can just continue from where we were, if you don't mind."

Artie looked up at her, surprise etched in his features, heart pounding like a drum. "Really?" He couldn't think of anything to say, he was shocked, and deliriously happy at the thought.

"Yes, really. We're not getting any younger Artie, and I don't want to waste anymore time going back, when we could be moving forward." She said, smiling brightly.

Artie closed his eyes, not believing that he could be so lucky to still have a chance with this beautiful woman whose smile alone made his heart skip. The scars he'd torn into his soul felt a little less painful with her words.

"Nothing would make me happier." He said, putting his other hand over hers. Even though he knew the next few months would be hard, knowing he'd have her with him made it seem a little more bearable.

Vanessa was pleased that he hadn't backed away. There was a sense of peace knowing she'd be by his side to help him through whatever would come.

Seeing the endearing smile on Artie's face, she couldn't help it. Leaning over, she pressed her lips to his in a whisper soft kiss. When she pulled back to look at him, he had a goofy grin. He let go of her hand and grabbed her into a fierce hug.

"Thank you." He said quietly.

-

The next two weeks were chaotic to say the least. Claudia and Vanessa had gotten Artie back home, and made sure he spent the next week resting, much to his chagrin. Once he was able to move around more freely, he had been called in for a meeting with Mr. Kosan, Jane Lattimer, and Mrs. Frederic. The meeting had gone on for a few days, mostly so that Artie wasn't getting too worn down from the emotional impact of each subject discussed.

After 4 days filled with detailed accounts of what the astrolabe had brought forth, it was decided that Artie was to take a leave of absence. He had always believed that he'd fight against being told to take time off, but after the next few days he knew he'd need it. The next day being Leena's funeral, he was sure he'd be too much of a wreck to work.

Vanessa stayed to help with the funeral, and had talked Artie into going to Atlanta with her afterwards for his leave. She thought it might do him some good to be somewhere else all together. He agreed, thinking it was a great opportunity to spend time with her, and to make up for all they had missed due to his bad judgement.

When he was getting ready to leave, Pete, Myka, Claudia, and Steve had all gathered at the door to wish him well. As he was walking out the door Claudia had grabbed him and given him a bear hug. When she let him go, she set a small white box in his hands, winking, and turning to push him out the door. As he walked out, he looked down and realised she'd given him the box with the copper bell in it. He smiled to himself, thanking her silently. He could use all the help he could get.

-

The next two and a half months had passed by uneventfully. Everyone was glad for the calm after the storm. Claudia had heard from Artie a few times since he'd left, prying any and all details she could possibly get out of him. His last call early in the day had her smiling gleefully. She ran into the Warehouse where Pete, Myka, and Steve were having target practice, practically bouncing the whole way.

"So... I just talked to Artie! He said he'll be back in a few weeks to make it here in time for Christmas. He also said... that Vanessa would be coming with him. There was something about the look on his face, I have a feeling there's something he isn't telling me. A good something." Claudia said excitedly.

"Well, he did say he was hoping that he and Vanessa could move further in their relationship so... maybe he finally asked her to move in with him. That's what he wanted to ask her before the whole crazy Alice scene went down." Pete said, taking aim for another shot with his Tesla.

"I hope so. I think it would be wonderful, they both deserve to be happy." Myka said, smiling happily at the thought.

"Yeah, it might even turn Artie into a bit of a softy." Steve chimed in, causing them to laugh.

"Well, whatever the case may be, I'll be happy just to see him. It hasn't felt right having him gone for so long." Claudia said, grabbing Steve's Tesla and taking a shot.

"No doubt about that!" Pete replied.

-

When the time came for Artie's return, everyone had turned the Warehouse and the B&B into a winter wonderland. It was a little over two weeks before Christmas and things had been slow for once.

Claudia and Steve were playing cards in the kitchen while Myka and Pete had gone to check things at the Warehouse.

When the front door opened they assumed Pete and Myka had returned, only to see Artie and Vanessa coming through the living room.

"Artie!" Claudia yelled, jumping out of her chair to give him a hug. "We missed you! How are you feeling? What have you two been up to? Spill!"

"Hello to you, too. So many questions, you'd think I've been gone for a year. I'm fine. Where's Pete and Myka?" He asked, avoiding the rest of the questions she'd thrown his way.

Claudia brought him up to date on the last few months, noticing his reluctance to answer any personal questions. She'd dig it out of him, or maybe Vanessa, when things were settled.

-

Later that night they had all sat down to eat and catch up on stories of the artifacts that had been bagged in his absence. It was a good night, full of some humorous, and some rather wild stories.

Artie felt so happy to be back, regaling in the crazy tales he'd heard. Not that he was in any way unhappy having spent the last few months with Vanessa.

They had found their relationship progressed smoothly into something wonderful and fulfilling. About a month ago he realized he didn't want to come back to his daily life without her, so he had mustered up the courage and asked her to move to South Dakota with him. Vanessa agreed, which had brought him a great deal of joy. He'd planned to tell everyone tonight at dinner.

He also had wanted to get Myka, and possibly Claudia's opinion on something else he was thinking about.

Dinner finished, they had all moved to the living room. After an hour or so, it was getting late enough that Artie and Vanessa were ready to head back to the Warehouse for the night. She nudged him, asking if he was going to tell them about her moving here. Nodding, Artie cleared his throat, getting every ones attention.

"We're uh.. heading back to the Warehouse. Before we go, we had something we wanted to say." He said, eyes darting around the room. He could see Claudia's face light up, wondering if she somehow knew what he was going to say.

"About a month ago, I asked Vanessa if she would be willing to... move here, to be closer. And though it worries me to have her around all of you, and your needless, probing questions-"

"I agreed." She finished, smiling at his attempt to keep from the inevitable teasing.

"It's about time you got around to it, Artie, I was beginning to wonder if you liked the good Doctor at all." Pete said, giving her a wink.

The next few minutes had everyone taunting Artie and giving well wishes to Vanessa, welcoming her into the fold. When they finally left, the four of them sat back down and chatted away about how nice it would be to have her around to keep Artie on his toes.

-

The time to Christmas had flown by, and everyone was excited to be together. Claudia had invited Artie's dad back for some of the Hanukkah festivities, which added to the loving torture about his current life changing addition. Vanessa took it in good stride, finding herself pulled into many conversations about Artie's past.

The new living situation had brought Artie out of his shell bit by bit. He seemed more at ease with showing affection to the team, and especially with Vanessa. They'd never seen him so happy, including his dad. Even Mrs. Frederic had mentioned something about his oddly jovial mood. Knowing that this was the best thing that's happened to Artie in a long time, they decided to ease back on tormenting him as much.

The day after Christmas, Artie had taken his dad to the airport for his flight home. Pete and Steve headed to the Warehouse to check for any pings. Claudia and Myka decided to take down the decorations at the B&B, and Vanessa volunteered to help them out while Artie was gone.

"So Dr. V, how's living in the Warehouse? Any moments of insanity that have you up and running in the middle of the night yet?" Claudia asked, a small snort accompanying her question.

"Honestly, it is a bit strange, but not because of the Warehouse itself. It's just been a long time... since I've lived with someone else. It's taken some getting used to, but has been wonderful. I'm really very happy I came." Vanessa said, with a small, but bright grin on her face. Seeing this made Myka and Claudia giddy. Things seemed to be going so well for her and Artie.

The next couple of hours went by, with goofiness and laughter as they all packed away the decorations, and set a few up for the New Year.

They probed more about the new Artie, and in turn Vanessa threw Myka off her game with a question about her and Pete's non-relationship. Claudia laughed at the face Myka made, but could see it got to her a bit.

Once they had finished they were found sitting in the kitchen drinking tea when Artie got back. The look on his face showing that he knew what had been going on, causing all three of them to laugh.

Vanessa had decided to head into town to get a few things before nightfall, leaving Artie there attempting to glare at the other two.

"I hope you two didn't pester her to the point of moving back." He said, looking at the both of them.

"Nonsense Artie, we merely tested her sense of humor." Claudia replied, laughing at Artie's face from her statement. "We made sure she felt right at home."

"Yeah, Artie, she can actually dish out as much as she takes. She'll fit into this family no problem." Myka said, patting his arm.

Artie seemed to relax at that. Myka's statement bringing other thoughts forward, he looked around uncomfortably, drawing attention from them both with his sudden quiet demeanor.

"Artie, you look more nervous than a teenager on the first date. Out with it, what's up?" Claudia said, leaning in to stare at him.

"Well... I wanted to get your opinion... about something I've been thinking of. I'm not sure if it's a good idea though..." He started.

"Artie, you know you can trust us, and if you need an honest opinion, then we'll give you one. What's on your mind?" Myka asked, giving him a smile.

Looking up at them both, he spoke quietly, "Since things have been going so well... having Vanessa here with me... I've been considering maybe, making a more, permanent... change in our relationship. I'm just not sure if it's the right time, or if I should wait a while longer..."

"Wait, Artie, are you saying what I think your saying?" Claudia responded, her face lighting up.

"Are you thinking of asking Vanessa to marry you?" Myka asked, with a hint of shock and giddiness in her voice.

Artie looked back and forth between them, seeing the grins on their faces. "Well, I... it's just a thought, that I had..." He said, with a slight tremor in his voice.

"That's so great, Artie! I think it's an awesome idea! When are you going to ask her? Do you have a ring?" Claudia practically shouted.

"Well, no, I hadn't-" He started.

"What do you need first? We can help you with anything." She cut him off, standing up and pacing around the room.

"Claud, sit down, I think you're rattling him." Myka said, grabbing her arm and pulling her back into her chair.

"Thank you." Artie said, looking at Myka with relief. "As I said, this is just a thought, and I don't know if it's... if the timing is right." He looked at them, anxiety showing in his eyes.

"Artie, I honestly think it's a wonderful idea. But if your worried, give me week to talk to her, and don't worry I won't mention this, and if I think it seems too soon, I'll tell you." Myka said.

"Yeah, if there's any chance she'd be spooked, I'm sure we'd notice." Claudia chimed in.

"Okay... I trust that you won't say anything about this to her, or Pete and Steve. Keep it to yourselves, and if you have any doubts... any at all, let me know." Artie responded, looking between to two expectantly.

"You have our word, Artie. I think she'd be pleasantly surprised though." Myka said, smiling at him.

-

Two days had gone by since Artie told Myka and Claudia of his hopeful plans. Myka was determined to get Vanessa into a conversation where she could ask some subtle questions, and find out whether or not she'd be excited about the idea of marriage. It had been hard to get some time alone with her since she had started doing some part time work with the local CDC in South Dakota.

It was around nine in the evening when Myka made it back to the B&B after a successful bag and tag with Pete. Pete had come back earlier and promptly crashed. She decided to make some tea and relax in the kitchen, watching the snowfall through the windows. When she heard the front door open, she had expected it to be Claudia and Steve coming back from their investigation in Vermont on some possible artifact behaviour. When she looked up at the approaching footsteps and saw Vanessa, she decided to try and catch her for some "girl talk".

"Hey, how's the weather? It's looking freezing out there." Myka said, shivering as she looked outside.

"Oh yes, it's very cold. That's why I stopped here first, I was going to grab some tea to take back with me." Vanessa replied, walking over to the cupboard, rummaging through the boxes.

"There's some hot water on the stove if you want to warm up before you head out. I could use the company." Myka said, hoping she'd take the bait.

"Yeah, I think that would be nice. I am quite frozen." She grabbed a cup and one of the tea packets she'd chosen. Pouring the hot water in the cup she sat down, steeping the tea bag slowly, inhaling the aroma as she did.

"So how have things be going? Have you adjusted to life here?" Myka asked.

"Well, the cold is taking some time, but other than that it's been wonderful. I'm just glad this branch of the CDC isn't too far away, I wasn't sure how I'd keep up with my work." Vanessa said, wrapping her hands around the mug.

Myka took a sip of her tea, contemplating on how she was going to broach the subject she most wanted to discuss.

"So I've been meaning to ask you... Are you and Pete very close?" Vanessa spoke up, interrupting her thoughts.

Myka stared at her, shocked at the question. She recovered quickly, searching for an answer that made sense, and trying to see if this could work to her advantage. Leave it to Vanessa to throw her for a loop.

"Well, I guess so. I mean, he's my partner and best friend. So yeah, we are pretty close. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I always felt there was something between you two, but since I've been here it hasn't seemed quite what I thought it was. I actually had assumed you two were a couple." She said, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, well, no. We... don't think about each other that way." Myka replied, a bit thrown off by the remark.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume." Vanessa said, looking slightly distraught.

"Oh no, don't worry about it. It just threw me off because I haven't even thought about being in a relationship for the longest time. Hasn't seemed important really..." She trailed off.

"Well, for what it's worth when you do find someone, he will be very lucky to have you." Vanessa said, smiling at her.

"Thanks. I think I'd be lucky to find what you have with Artie." Myka replied, deciding this was the perfect opportunity. "Do you ever... think about the next step?"

"What, marriage? Well, no, not really. I mean, I'm not opposed to the idea, but I've never gotten to that point before. I just figured it was something that had passed me up." She said, growing thoughtful.

"Is it something you'd consider with Artie?" Myka pried, "I mean, there's no time limit, you know."

Vanessa blushed, staring into her tea. "I know. I've just never put much thought into it. But, to be honest... Yeah, I think it would be wonderful if it happens." She smiled, a distant look in her eyes. "I'm just happy being with Artie, in any manner."

She met Myka's gaze. The giddy grin on the younger woman's face made her laugh. Myka joined in, knowing Vanessa had to be amused by the smile plastered on her face. They had spent the next half hour talking about being in love, and their dreams and visions of marriage as young girls.

After Vanessa had left, Myka sat in the kitchen a while longer pondering their conversation. She was so happy knowing she could tell Artie that he had nothing to worry about. At the same time, Vanessa's assumptions of her and Pete's "relationship" had put her mind into overdrive. She had done pretty well at pushing the thoughts of loneliness to the back of her mind, but after their talk, it was out in the open again. She didn't think about Pete in that way, though, so why did it get under her skin? She decided this train of thought would do her no good, so she headed up to bed for the night.

-

It was the day before New Years Eve, and everyone was scattered. Steve and Claudia had gone back to Vermont to grab what was most certainly a nasty artifact. Artie had sent Pete and Myka to Oregon, to snag and bag a rather odd find. Seems there was an artifact that could bring about obsessive love between any two people that touched it. A small jewelry box that had been in and out of a pawn shop creating quite the havoc.

They made it back to the Warehouse in the middle of the night to tag it and go home. Worn out, and very tired, they got it set up on a shelf and headed back up to Artie's office. Neither Pete or Myka had seen him or Vanessa, so they decided to head out. As they moved towards the door, Artie had come into the room, fidgeting with a small box.

When he looked up and saw them, he seemed momentarily shocked. Pete laughed, his own twisted thoughts getting the best of him, while Myka stared at the box he was holding.

"You made it back? Great, did everything go okay?" Artie asked, trying to shake the looks they were giving him.

"Yeah, nothing to it. Although, we did break up a few crazy fights between some of the significant others." Pete replied, chuckling at the memory.

"Great. Well, good thing we caught it in time." Artie said, looking around as if to silently dismiss them.

"Yeah. Well, I'm half dead and ready to drop. See you tomorrow for our grand New Years bash then?"

"Yeah, yeah. Get some rest. Good work both of you."

"Night Artie. Coming, Myks?" Pete said, walking out the door.

Myka, was still looking at Artie. She hadn't had a chance to tell him what she thought about his idea for a proposal yet, and figured now was a good time.

"Yeah, gimme a sec, will ya?" With a nod, he walked through the door.

She turned back to Artie, who had a questioning look on his face, tinged with annoyance.

"Artie, I wondered if I could talk to you for a minute." She gave him a look, hoping he'd catch on to what she was asking.

"Oh... yeah, um... let's step out here.." He walked over to the door leading to the balcony.

She walked out behind him, and leaned against the railing.

"I know I said to give me a week and I'd see if I thought what you asked us was a good idea, but I wanted to tell you now. And with tomorrow being New Years, maybe it could be the perfect timing for you." Myka started.

"Wait... you, I mean... are you saying that... that I should do it? Why New Years? What did she say?" Artie stuttered, looking instantly flustered.

Myka couldn't help but laugh a little. It was sweet how unglued Artie got when it came to Vanessa.

"Well, we had a nice heart to heart the other night, and, I really think it's a good idea. As for New Years, well, it's one of the most romantic nights of the year if you're in a relationship. I think it'd be perfect. And judging from that small box your fiddling with, I'm thinking you have everything you need." She said, giving him a big smile.

Artie looked down at the box in his hands. She was right, it did have a simple diamond ring in it. It was a family heirloom he'd been holding onto for a long time, never thinking he'd actually put it to use. Pulling it out of the box, he held it up to Myka.

"This... was my grandmothers. I've never had someone to pass it down to, or... offer to." He said quietly, handing it to her for inspection.

"Artie, it's beautiful." Myka said, "I think it's perfect. Does that mean you're going to ask her then?" She handed the ring back to him.

"Well, I... I want to. Do you really think it's a good idea?" He stared up at Myka, looking almost like a terrified boy.

"I really do. Don't worry about it, Artie. She loves you." Myka said gently, giving him a side hug. He set the ring back in the box, closing the lid on it.

Artie had a look of utter joy cross his face. They walked back into the office, and Myka said goodnight.

When she got to the car Pete was jamming out to some music on the radio, causing her to laugh hysterically at the faces he made while playing his "air guitar". She got into the car, and they headed back to the B&B. Pete noticed the far off look and goofy smile on her face.

"So... Whatcha thinking about?" He asked, giving her the raised eyebrow.

She looked over at him, still grinning. He could look utterly adorable when he wanted to. She didn't want to give away Artie's surprise though.

"Nothing, just enjoying your display of expert air guitar action." She chuckled, looking back out the window.

The rest of the car ride back consisted of them singing loudly to whatever song came on the radio.

-

The next day started out full of insanity.

Mrs. Frederic and H.G. had come to check in on Artie, then decided to stay at the B&B and join in the new year festivities.

Claudia and Steve managed to make it back mid-afternoon, looking like they hadn't slept in weeks. As soon as they saw everyone though, they both perked right up.

After Claudia had showered she ran downstairs to find Myka. Moving into the kitchen she saw Myka and Helena chatting away happily at the table. She sat down next to Myka and nudged her slightly with her elbow.

"So?" She asked, curiosity oozing from her in waves.

Myka just grinned, looking at her face. "I think tonight might be a good night, Claud." Was all she said.

"Really? I mean, is he actually gonna do it?" Claudia asked, a look a pure excitement on her face.

Helena looked back and forth between the two of them, trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

"Is who going to do what?" She asked, looking at Myka, then to Claudia.

Myka grinned, looking at Helena. "Nothing, we're just expecting a really great end to the year." She said, turning back to Claudia who looked ready to burst. They both let out a small squeal of laughter.

H.G. sat there looking thoroughly confused. When they noticed, it made them laugh harder. She knew they wouldn't give in, but their laughing had become infectious and so she joined in.

When they heard Artie and Vanessa they both stopped. Trying hard to keep straight faces, they watched as the two of them came into the kitchen. Helena still looked perplexed, which Artie seemed to notice.

"Everything okay, Helena?" He asked, looking between the three of them.

"Oh yes, every thing's fine. I'm just wondering what's gotten into these two." She replied, nodding in Claudia and Myka's direction. This only fueled them, and they burst into laughter again, unable to stop at seeing the same look on Artie's face. Vanessa came up next to him, seeing the circus of giggling between the two women. She just smiled, happy to see them looking in such good spirits.

As the night closed in on the midnight hour, everyone was becoming anxious. They all toyed about with the finger foods, wandering in and out of the kitchen to check the TV for the time.

Every now and then, Artie would catch Myka looking at him. Her smile caused him butterflies every time, and he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

It was about an hour until midnight when Artie grew panicked. He searched out Myka who was talking to Mrs. Frederic and H.G. in the living room.

She saw him walk towards her, noticing the look on his face. When he made eye contact with her, he nodded towards the back porch. She made a quick excuse about needing to check something in the kitchen, and headed after Artie.

When they stepped out on the porch, she could tell he was anxious.

"You okay, Artie?" She asked, watching him pace around.

"Yeah, I just... It's getting close to midnight and I... I never actually figured out if I'm supposed to ask her before, or after, or... or during, and... I can't mess this up. When am I supposed to ask?" He blurted out, wringing his hands together.

Myka wanted to laugh at his nervous behaviour, as it was so unlike him. She held it back though, knowing he needed more support than teasing.

"Artie, calm down. You won't do yourself any good if you have a panic attack through it all. There's no right or wrong time to ask. I'd say right at midnight, you should be more on the busy side with a New Years kiss. What do you feel would be the best time? It's all up to how you feel." She said, feeling giddy just knowing it was going to happen.

"Well, I don't know... At first I thought I should do it right before midnight, being a good way to end the year, but then I thought, what if it should be at the start of the new year to make it will be a good one... I... I'm not sure." He was speaking frantically, still pacing around in circles.

"Artie, stop." Myka said, grabbing hold of him. Once he slowed down, she continued. "Breathe. You said your first thought was to ask before midnight, and end this year on a good note. I've always believed that first instincts are usually the best. And after the events of this year, I think you deserve a happy ending." She smiled at him.

"You're right. You're absolutely right. It does sound better that way." He said, looking quite a bit more relieved than when they first came outside. "Okay... I think I can do this..."

Myka was so happy for Artie, she couldn't hold back and gave him a big hug.

"You'll be fine, Artie. It will be wonderful." She said, squeezing his arms. "Now let's get inside, it's getting close to midnight and I have to make sure Pete hasn't eaten what's left of the food."

Artie chuckled at that, walking towards the door. He turned and looked at Myka. "Thank you."

"Of course, Artie. I'm so excited for you two." She replied, as they headed back in.

Artie had wandered off to find Vanessa, checking his pocket for the thousandth time to make sure he hadn't forgotten the ring. Myka had gone over to Pete who was devouring the rest of the olives, smacking his hand away.

-

It was under five minutes to midnight and everyone had gathered in the living room to watch the ball drop on the TV.

Artie had grabbed the ring out of his pocket and was fidgeting with it. He knew it was now or never. With everyone in the living room, it was getting quite noisy. He grabbed Vanessa's hand and pulled her towards the corner in the back of the room. She looked slightly confused, but smiled none the less. "Artie?"

"Vanessa," He started, "I just wanted to... to tell you how happy I've been since you've moved here. I haven't felt this happy for as long as I can remember, really... And almost dying has put some things in perspective for me lately..." He paused, trying to get the words out past the anvil of anxiety in his chest.

She looked at him, seeing how nervous he was. "Artie, whatever you have to say, say it. It's just me." She told him with a smile.

Claudia yelled out "One minute!" which jolted Artie from the stupor he was in.

Grabbing both of Vanessa's hands in his, he blurted out, "Vanessa... will you marry me?"

She stood there still as silence, shock hitting her like a brick. When his question sunk in she smiled wide, noticing the visible fear in his eyes. Squeezing his hands, she replied, "Yes, Artie, I would love to!"

Looking like he was going to fall over, he reached into his pocket and pulled the ring out. Holding her other hand, he gently slid the ring onto her finger. Her smile warmed his soul, looking as though it could light up the entire room.

"4, 3, 2, 1... Happy New Year!" Everyone in the room yelled, breaking them from the cloud of joy they were in. Artie, pulled Vanessa close to give her a New Years kiss.

Around the room everyone was cheering and singing. Pete gave Myka a big swanky kiss, shocking the hell out of her and everyone in the room. When he backed away, she just smiled at him, then slapped his arm, trying to pass the moment off in jest. Everyone was laughing at them. Myka looked back to Pete, but he was staring past her shoulder with wide eyes, nodding behind her. When she turned around, she saw Artie and Vanessa still locked at the lips. More importantly, she noticed the ring on Vanessa's finger. Claudia saw them both standing there stupefied, and turned as well to see what they were looking at. Noticing the ring too, she couldn't help herself, and squealed loudly, which drew the attention of the room to her, and where she was looking.

Artie and Vanessa pulled away from each other, seeing at all the eyes in the room that were staring at them. Both of their faces turned red.

"Artie old boy, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Pete asked, the grin on his face showing a hint of laughter.

Artie was growing more red by the moment as everyone looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Well, Pete... Everyone... I, uh... I've asked Vanessa to marry me." Artie said, eyes darting around the room. There was a gasp of delight amongst the small group.

Steve spoke up first. "And... What did you say Dr. V?" Shifting the collective gaze in her direction.

Vanessa held up her hand, showing off the beautiful ring, a wide smile on her face. "I said yes, of course."

The next few minutes were filled with congratulations from everyone. Mrs. Frederic having the best comment of them all.

"It's about damn time you two, I've been watching you dance around for years, waiting for this." She said, causing Vanessa to laugh, while Artie just sat there in shock.

"Th-thank you." He stuttered, looking a little more amused by the minute.

The night eventually wound down, with everyone heading off to their own destinations. The last ones left to clean up a bit were Artie, Vanessa, Pete, and Myka. Claudia and Steve were ready to drop and both headed for their rooms.

Myka and Vanessa were in the kitchen talking about the jewelry box artifact. Pete had wrangled Artie into the living room to pester him with questions.

"So, is this what's had you on edge lately? I had no idea you were so serious about Vanessa." He asked, picking up a few stray noise makers.

"Well, yes it's been on my mind. I'm not getting any younger and decided I didn't want continue into my "golden" years without someone special to share them with." Artie replied, moving the couch back to its normal spot.

"She really is special to you, isn't she? Not to sound cheesy, but I've never seen you so happy Artie, she's perfect for you." Pete said.

"Yes, she is. I never really expected to find anyone after all these years, but I feel such a strong connection with her. I'm not used to this, I only hope that I don't screw it up again." He said, looking out the window with a distant gaze.

Pete chuckled, "You won't, you've come too far to back down now. I'm happy for ya, Artie." He smiled, patting him on the shoulder and heading off into the kitchen.

Artie stayed in the living room still staring out the window. This year had broken him. He didn't think he could feel this happy after everything, but Vanessa had been like an angel, saving him from the darkness. The thought made him smile. He only wished that Leena was here, he missed her greatly. She was a unique soul, who always had a way of making you see the bigger picture. He hoped that when his time came, that she would forgive him for what he'd done.

"Artie, you okay?" Vanessa asked as she walked into the room.

"Yeah, I'm wonderful." He replied, turning to look at his angel. "Just thinking."

She walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "About Leena?"

"I wish she could have been here with us. I miss her dearly." He said quietly.

She moved to stand next to him, wrapping her arm around his waist, as he stared out the window once more. "In a way she's still here. She's in our hearts and our thoughts. Her spirit will live on in us everyday."

Smiling, Artie turned to embrace Vanessa. "I am so grateful and lucky to have you. I couldn't wish for anything more wonderful in my life. I love you."

"I love you too. I'm looking forward to our future together." She replied, hugging him a little tighter.

"Oh man, get a room you two!" Pete said, walking into the room with Myka. She slapped him on the arm, trying not to laugh at the glare Artie was giving him. "Ow! Geez, Myks, what's with the abusive slapping tonight." He looked at her, rubbing his arm with a cheesy, offended look on his face.

"Nothing more than you deserve." She responded laughing. "I'm heading to bed guys. Congratulations again, I'm so happy for you two." She said, smiling happily.

"Yeah, I'm heading up too, feel like I could sleep for the next two days." Pete chimed in.

"Thank you both. Have a good night, and we'll see you tomorrow, bright and early." Artie replied, looking at Pete as he said the last words. He had attempted to look serious, but there was a hint of a smile on his face.

They made their way up the stairs as Artie and Vanessa got their coats on and walked out the door, hand in hand, to head back to the Warehouse.

It had been a tragic year that ended in hope, and the beginning of a new year filled with happiness, and the promise of joy.

Hope everyone enjoyed this! Tell me what you think!


End file.
